Beautiful Days
by tprillahfiction
Summary: S/Mc Spock and McCoy deal with the fallout of each other's choices in life. hurt/comfort, Slash, slightly A/U
1. Chapter 1

Title: Beautiful Days

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, S/f (implied), hurt/comfort, A/U, plays with canon, rated M (for death, explicit m/m sex)

Summary: Spock and McCoy deal with the fallout from each other's choices in life.

Author's note: Part I takes place right after `All Our Yesterdays'. Indeed it is yet another take on the fallout of that scenario.  
Interspersed in italics is a flashback sequence taking place around the time of `The Cage' (okay, let's pretend that McCoy joined the Enterprise  
during Pike's command.).

Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by paramount, Viacom, CBS and not me. I make no money from this.

__________________________________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (prologue and chapter 1)

Prologue

//This child is what led us here in the first place. Isn't this wonderful, Spock? //

Spock allowed himself a slight smile as he felt the other's thought enter his mind. He calmly rocked back and forth in a beautifully  
carved mahogany rocking chair; a baby asleep in his arms. Musing on the thought, he stirred when he felt the baby move then grunt and  
fuss. He picked up a nursing bottle from a nearby table and got the baby to suckle on it. The child drank from the formula hungrily,  
patted it with tiny hands and sighed a satisfied sigh. As the baby fed, Spock caressed its forehead, stroked the fuzz on the head, then  
touched the nose and finally dusted the pointed ears. The child looked up at his father with large brown eyes.

Watching from the doorway, Leonard McCoy quietly smiled down at the pair; arms folded over a rich black embroidered robe. It would be  
twilight on Vulcan soon and then cool enough for the three of them to venture outside. McCoy turned his gaze to out of the window on the  
warm sands of Vulcan. As did so, he broadcasted the thought to Spock. //I love you, Spock…seeing you here with your son…our son…//  
He mused how this beautiful baby was what led he and Spock here, together, in the first place.

-----------------------

Chapter 1

Doctor Leonard McCoy awoke from his face down slumber on his bunk as he felt warm hands running down his bare back. "My god," he murmured. "You're insatiable."

A rich baritone responded softly in the dark. "Obviously. Vulcans are quite capable--"

"Yeah, I know what Vulcans are quite capable of. But it's…oh come on…" he grumbled as he checked the chronometer next to the bed. "It's 0405 hundred hours!" He chuckled into his pillow.

"Yes, it is, approximately," the Vulcan said softly as he kissed the back of McCoy's neck. The doctor could hear the rustle of silk and felt the smoothness of it as it brushed his bare back. He leaned towards the warm hand that caressed his cheek. The breath on his neck noted, "You have the lines of your pillow imprinted into your flesh."

McCoy snickered. "Mmmmmmm… Spock, I don't know, your powers of observation are just amazing, really. Hey, you haven't been to sleep yet. Have you."

"The temperature in your quarters has been less than desirable for sleep. I have been meditating."

"Then, why the hell didn't you turn the damn heat up? Meditation isn't sufficient; your body can't repair itself unless you actually get some real sleep," McCoy complained, then sucked in his breath as the Vulcan bit down on his neck. "Oh…"

McCoy allowed himself to be raised to a sitting position by Spock, and then relaxed as Spock pressed his palms on his shoulder blades. The Vulcan progressed to working on the muscles on McCoy's back. The doctor leaned his head back in pleasure. "And…ohhhh… you got jealous of me sleeping, so you decided to wake me up, correct?…hmmmm."

"Negative," Spock said as he bit the other side of McCoy`s neck, slightly harder this time. "You are ridiculous."

"Ow! Well. It's difficult for me to be sane at 0400 when I`ve just--"

"Incorrect, it is 0415.30."

McCoy couldn't help himself and giggled like a child in Spock's grasp. He leaned back to kiss the Vulcan. "I love it when you talk to me like that."

"Talk to you like what?"

"Like a damned computer. Do it some more."

Spock thought for a moment, then decided to indulge the doctor. "What would you have me say? That you have four hours and twelve standard minutes left before you go on duty?"

"Oh, that's it. How many seconds."

"Leonard…" Spock warned, then continued on for McCoy's obvious delight. "...twenty-four." That elicited another round of mad giggles from the human. Spock couldn`t help but roll his eyes.

"Keep going."

"Would you like that converted to decimal, Leonard?"

"Decimal…oh yes…" came McCoy's sultry response.

"What place?"

"All of them," said McCoy. "Do it now."

"4.206666666666667," said Spock. The doctor convulsed with laughter.

"Spock," McCoy said, inbetween laughs. "Quote me the odds of me showing up for my shift."

"The odds of you showing up for your shift?"

"You heard me."

With McCoy firmly in his grasp, Spock took the opportunity to nibble on the human`s little round ear. "You are being unbelievably silly Leonard," he said softly. Nevertheless, he continued the game McCoy wanted to play. "Were I, beloved, to actually calculate the odds, any variables notwithstanding, they would be 1 to 1. Would they not?"

"Oh gods, you've done it now," said McCoy as he pulled the Vulcan`s hands around his waist. He snapped at the computer to increase the temperature of the cabin.

"Thank you," said Spock gratefully.

"And, as it's now `agreeably' warm enough for you in here, which means for me it's a goddamned sauna," McCoy said as he turned around in the Vulcan's arms. "You can take that pesky robe off."

"You have just insisted that I should go to sleep," replied the Vulcan as he slid his hands away from the human`s belly.

Fully awakened; McCoy was not going to back down, now. He reached over and almost savagely pulled off Spock's robe. He discovered the Vulcan was completely naked underneath and ready for him. McCoy closed his eyes in delight. He met the Vulcan's lips and slipped his tongue in. It was met with the Vulcan's own.

McCoy broke away from the Spock's mouth, ran his tongue down the warm body, down the legs, stopping at the feet. He loved the beautifully delicate and graceful bare feet of Spock's and touched them every chance he got. He caressed the Vulcan's left foot. "Ummmm, remember when you broke this one?"

"Yes, that was a long time ago," murmured Spock.

McCoy moved on from licking the bottom of the sweet smelling feet, to sucking on each of the Vulcan's toes. "Mmmmm. Your feet taste so good. You just take a shower?"

"I have. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, what would you like me to do about it?"

McCoy continued intently sucking on each of the toes, breathing heavily as he did so. Spock's hand reached down to his own warm erect penis. As he began stroking it slowly but firmly, he decided he wanted to try something new this night.

"Were I to use your words," breathed Spock as enjoyed the sensation of his toes in McCoy`s mouth. He hesitated, then decided he would go ahead and say it. "I wish to be fucked," he blurted out.

"Spock!" McCoy stopped what he was doing and gaped at the Vulcan in surprise. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I did."

McCoy laughed like a madman.

"Perhaps I spend too much time in your company," explained Spock. "Did I use it in the proper context?"

"I'll say you did," McCoy giggled even more naughtily. Hearing Spock curse as he himself did was just too much, it made him feel very turned on. Passion overtaking him, he pushed the Vulcan down on the bed, lay on top of him, forcing the wrists down, making sure the Vulcan knew just how turned on he was. He kissed down from the Vulcan's nipples to the garden path down to the belly button, pulling his hands from Spock's wrists to circle Spock's waist as he did so. "Oh my god, Spock…tell me again…tell me what you want," he moaned softly.

"I want to be fucked," came the soft reply.

McCoy groaned. "I can`t believe you`re saying this to me. God...say my name, Spock…tell me what you want."

"…Leonard, fuck me…ohhh." Spock gave a little moan as the doctor's hands tightened on him. McCoy watched as the Vulcan closed his eyes and parted his lips. McCoy lived for those moments when he could hear Spock's sharp intakes of breath and gasps of pleasure. He put the Vulcan's penis in his mouth. He did to Spock what he himself liked and heard the breathing change. But, he wanted to hear more little gasps of pleasure. He was rewarded when he ran his tongue underneath the head. "I wish it…now…please…Leonard," Spock whispered, almost with a beg.

McCoy stopped what he was doing and sat up. "In due time, Spock," he teased, alternately delighted and disconcerted at Spock's obvious desire for McCoy to be the active partner; something they`d never done before. McCoy pulled the Vulcan's hips towards him, then rolled him onto his belly, then pulled Spock up onto all fours. "You really ready for this Spock?" He bent down and kissed the Vulcan`s firm backside.

"Yes. I am ready."

McCoy reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lubricant, and set it on top of the nightstand. Bending underneath, he sucked on the balls. Doing exactly what Spock had done to him many a time, McCoy moved up the taint, to the tight ring, and rimmed him. He continued to slide his tongue around and around until he got the  
appropriate response of pleasure from Spock. "Do it now, Leonard. Hurry up," gasped the Vulcan into the pillow.

"Okay okay…I'm getting there." McCoy sat awkwardly behind Spock as he massaged the Vulcan's cheeks. He picked up the lube, squirted some onto his fingers, and to his irritation, wound up getting a huge glop all over the bed as well.

He slid one finger inside Spock, feeling the almost oven-like warmth. He went deeper and deeper until he felt the Vulcan's prostate. He had known Vulcans possessed one; this was just the first time he had ever actually touched it. He looked up at Spock, now arching his back, to gage his reaction, then massaged it with his finger. He tightened down below even more when he saw the Vulcan lower his head, and moan once again. Time for the second finger. Dare he try a third? He did. He realized that the wait was driving Spock crazy, or at least it seemed like it to him. He slowly pulled his fingers out, then leaned forward to bite down hard on the Vulcan's backside (ohm, how he loved doing that). Now determined, McCoy picked up the bottle, spread some lube on his now achingly hard penis and set the bottle down.

He took a deep breath, then fucked his lover.

------------------

_"Uh… hi… are you Lieutenant Spock?"_

_"That is correct." Looking up from the writing desk, Lieutenant Spock cha'Sarek warily eyed the other officer standing just inside the cabin, also bedecked in blue velour._

_The man shyly approached Spock with his gear bag and looked around. "I got the crew assignment just now. I take it I'm supposed to be sharing with you." The blue-eyed human couldn't help but stare at the size of other junior officer's ears._

_Spock returned the stare and noted the single stripe on the fellow junior officer's sleeve. "I see. Lieutenant…?"_

_"Doctor…Leonard McCoy. How do you do?" The doctor held out his hand, but the Vulcan just studied it. McCoy let his hand drop and cleared his throat. "Uh right. I've just transferred over from Starbase Medical. I'm assigned to third-shift watch here on the Enterprise, under Doctor Boyce."_

_"Indeed," Spock said, evenly. "Since my last roommate's untimely death on our previous mission, and my ensuing promotion to First Lieutenant, I had hoped that I would at least be assigned solo quarters."_

_"Well, sorry about that, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon," drawled McCoy. "Look. Lieutenant, I don't like this any more than you do, but unless you want to take it up with Captain Pike, I suggest we just make the best of it."_

_"Agreed," said Spock tightly._

_"Anyway, I believe we have differing shifts, so at least we'll stay out of each other's hair most of the time. You're on first watch, is that correct?"_

_"Second."_

_"Lovely, we both get stuck with the shitty shifts, huh."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Forget it. So… I`ve noticed that you`ve staked out your bed."_

_"Obviously, since I was here first," said the Vulcan with all seriousness. He did not understand why the human was laughing at him._

_"At least we'll be on different sleep patterns so I don't have to listen to you snore," joked the doctor, trying something, anything to lighten the awkward mood._

_"Snore?"_

_McCoy sighed. "I can tell this is going to turn out to be interesting. You're a real barrel of laughs there, Lieutenant."_

_"Why would I be a barrel to carry a laugh in? I do not understand."_

_McCoy just stared the Vulcan dumbfounded. "You're serious, right?" He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Tell me something, does it have to be so blasted hot in here? It`s like a goddamned sauna in here. I mean I`m from Georgia but I can`t even stand this."_

_Spock rose stiffly from his seat. "I shall turn the temperature down for your comfort level. What temperature would you prefer?" He allowed his annoyance with the human to show._

_"Don't bother, Lieutenant," McCoy said, returning the Vulcan's irritation. "I have to go on duty now. Enjoy yourself in the heat." The doctor turned on his heel and stalked out of the cabin._

_______________

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 2)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, S/f (implied) rated M (explicit m/m sex, death, medical procedures)

see chaper 1 for author's notes

________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 2)

Exhausted after what went on in bed, then later what went on in the shower, McCoy dozed off on the bunk with Spock cuddled up next to him. "Is anything the matter, Spock?" McCoy asked softly. He felt the heat of the Vulcan's forehead as the arms closed around him.

"No."

"Then why are you--" The doctor was suddenly shushed by a mouth on his cock. "Spock," McCoy gasped. "Ohhhh, what are you doing…not again, I want to go to sleep!"

The Vulcan said nothing as he continued to work his tongue expertly on McCoy.

-------------------

_With the ill-fated mission to Rigel VIIII complete, McCoy had been assigned to post-op duties on many of the seriously injured cases as they came out of surgery. Working on his rounds he looked up at a small group who was entering sickbay. Lieutenant Spock hopped in with two crewmen holding him up. The Vulcan had a slight grimace on his  
face and was covered in bruises._

_"Oh Christ, what the hell happened to you?" muttered McCoy. "You can lay him on that bed over there." He motioned over to the crewmen. "Thank you."_

_"Hi there roomie, remember me?" McCoy ran the scanner over the Vulcan's entire body then concentrated on the left foot. There appeared to be fractures in four different places in the foot. The great, second and third phalanex were also broken. Jesus, this was going to take a bit of time to fix. McCoy unzipped the young science officer's boot and slid it off as gently as he could. He glanced up at the Vulcan's face and then also slid the sock off just as gently._

_Spock closed his eyes. "I remember you."_

_"Controlling quite a bit there, aren't we," whispered McCoy as he examined the extensive green bruising and tenderly touched the bottom of the foot. "I`ll give you something for the pain--"_

_"That will not be necessary, Doctor McCoy."_

_"It will become necessary if I have to re-set these bones by hand. You`ve really done a number on this thing. What did you do; fall off of a cliff?" McCoy waved the protoplaser wand over the foot but the bones did not snap into place. He did a quick scan and frowned. He was going to have to reset all of them by hand before he could fuse  
them back together. Shit._

_The Vulcan; waiting; looked to McCoy like he was gritting his teeth in anticipation. McCoy, decided to start with the easy part. He shrugged then pulled the Vulcan's second toe into its normal position, eliciting a small gasp from the Vulcan. "Still don't want anything for the pain?" McCoy asked._

_"No."_

_"Fine, suit yourself." McCoy set about repairing the break in the great toe with the protoplaser. As he again touched the foot, he felt a wince. Setting the tool down, he said: "Look, we're going to be here for a while Lieutenant. Okay? You have quite a bit here to reset. It's only gonna get worse when I move to the metatarsals. You sure you don`t want me to knock you out?"_

_"Affirmative," gritted Spock._

_McCoy rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back." He slipped away and was back in a flash. "Hey, Lieutenant, I need you to look straight up at the ceiling," As Spock did so, McCoy snuck a hypo out from behind him and shot the Science officer with it. The Vulcan looked sharply back down at him in thinly veiled surprise._

_The doctor shrugged. "Sorry, I can't bear to watch you struggle though this."_

_"Thank you," said Lt. Spock gratefully as he drifted off to sleep._

------------------

McCoy felt a warm hand brush his hair. "Leonard," said Spock. "I must take my leave of you. I must finish writing my report in the lab before I start my watch on the bridge."

"Hmmmmm?" McCoy could barely open his eyes; it felt like glass shards had been imbedded in them. They'd been "at it" all night. He was sore in more areas than he could count. Oh...yeah…okay, have fun…" McCoy mumbled, waved him off and turned over in his sleep.

An hour later McCoy woke out of a dead sleep to the Bosun's whistle. "Ah, for gods sake," he croaked. He staggered over to the viewer and snapped it on. He wasn't dressed, but he didn't care. Whoever it was, bugging him, was just going to have to deal with it.

"McCoy here," he grunted.

"Spock."

McCoy woke up, just a little. "Oh hullo Spock, what's up? You do realize that I'm trying to catch some Z's before I go on duty. I`m exhausted."

"Doctor. I require your presence in the lab."

"The lab? What the devil for?"

"I shall explain it to you. In the lab."

McCoy sighed, then began giggling madly. "No, Spock, just tell me what it is you want," he said teasingly.

"Shall I make it an order, Doctor McCoy?" The Vulcan was aparently in no mood to play around, now.

"Alright, don't pull rank on me, Commander Spock. I`m not on duty yet," McCoy admonished then sighed. A long grandiose sleepy sigh, hoping Spock noticed what an imposition this was. "Okay. Okay. I'll be up there in a few minutes."

________________

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 3)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: S/Mc, S/f (implied), hurt/comfort, A/U, rated M (for explicit sex, death, medical procedures)

_________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 3)

_"Well Lieutenant," said McCoy. "Doctor Boyce says you're released from Sickbay, but he wants you confined to quarters to recuperate for a week, to insure you`ll stay off that foot."_

_"A week?" asked Spock. "That is unnecessary. I assure you, Doctor McCoy, I am perfectly capable of returning to my duties."_

_"Spock, you do realize that three of your toes were broken, along with the metatarsals. I'd also discovered that your calcaneus had to be reconstructed; it was shattered. Even after the treatment, you'll still be hobbling around something awful. Yeah…I`m sure you could pull landing party duty like that. Hey look," McCoy said as the Vulcan looked away. "It's not only my orders, it's the CMO`s. We're only headed to the Benecia Colony for some shore leave. So, until then, it looks like you're stuck in bed for a week. Cheer up, I'll look after you."_

_Spock gave McCoy a decidedly resigned sigh._

----------------

McCoy stalked through the doors of the life sciences lab on deck 7, harried and grumpy. He sipped strong black coffee out of his favorite mug. "Goddammit, this had better be good…thanks to you, I'm dead on my feet--" Spock held up his hand to silence him. "What?"

Motioning for the doctor to come over to the viewer, Spock exhaled slowly, then said formally: "Doctor McCoy, I believe it is only right for you to see my report."

McCoy grunted and came over. He searched the eyes of the Vulcan then looked down into the viewer. "You're late on this to Captain Kirk," he noted. "Spock! I'm shocked, that's unlike you. I`m surprised he hasn`t been bitching about it."

"Affirmative," Spock said tightly.

"And you woke me up because you're late handing it in?"

"Read it, please."

McCoy raised his eyebrow then looked back into the viewer and skimmed over the report. It was regarding the recent mission on the now destroyed planet of Sarpeidon and its star, Beta Niobe, gone into supernova. As the Enterprise had gotten away in time, they'd watched it on the bridge viewscreen. The supernova had been a beautiful sight, and the mission was actually considered to be a wonderful success story being that all the planet's inhabitants had managed to escape to their planet`s past.

However, the planet of Sarpeidon, the Sarpeidon of the past, was the setting of a terrible incident that Spock and McCoy had endured together.

As McCoy continued reading, he realized that it had only been only one week since they'd returned from that frozen wasteland. They had nearly been trapped for the rest of their lives, or at least, Spock would have been. McCoy had nearly died there; twice. The first time, he had almost frozen to death. The second time, Spock had come close to killing him when the doctor had attacked the object of Spock`s new found affection. 'My own lover,' McCoy thought glumly, 'Had nearly snapped my goddamn neck.'

He still had the horrible bruise on his back from being slammed against the stone wall.

McCoy remembered in a haze that after he had managed to sufficiently recover from hypothermia, he'd had a hell of a time convincing his lover to return to the present, who'd reverted to the savage, meat eating, emotional Vulcans of 5,000 years ago. McCoy knew Spock was desperate to remain behind or thought he was. Eventually Spock did make a sacrifice for the doctor and reluctantly returned with McCoy. McCoy was still reeling from the emotional pain. He thought to himself with a pang: `I had to witness him say to her, "I do not wish to be apart from you…" Well… he'd had no such qualms about being apart from me…'

As soon as they had returned to the Enterprise, Spock expected to carry on with McCoy as before, as if nothing had happened. And they had; almost. McCoy had forced himself to go along with it, for his own sanity. But he wondered if he would ever forget. No. He knew for certain that he never would.

As he continued reading, McCoy noted that Spock had caught an image of the woman with the tri-corder. Blond, beautiful, dressed in animal skins but her clipped tones betraying her obvious well breeding. McCoy whistled to himself and said one word aloud, the primary cause of his emotional pain. "Zarabeth."

"Yes." The Vulcan breathed out evenly and controlled.

"So, what about Zarabeth?" McCoy asked gruffly. "Yeah, I remember…the…thing…that happened between you two. So it happened. I'm alright with it. Not at all happy; but I'm dealing with it. Like you said. It happened. Long ago."

"That is enough, Doctor McCoy," Spock said quietly. "This is not about you. Spare me your illogical feelings of jealousy."

McCoy stopped, stung. He gaped at Spock with a pained expression on his face. "My illogical feelings of jealousy?! Spock! I can`t believe you've just said that. Illogical feelings, that's rich! Feelings are what started this whole thing in the first place!" He flashed the unreconciled memory of the fresh pain of discovering his lover in the arms of another. "And, if this isn't about me! I`ll spare you my illogical feelings and go back to bed! You can stare at her image till you're...green in the face, for all I care!"

"Doctor, you do not understand."

"You're goddamn right I don't understand!" McCoy sputtered in a loud whisper, beside himself, but not out of control enough to want be overheard by Nurse Chapel. "I mean, I do realize that you weren`t yourself that day, but for God`s sake, did you have to fuck her?!"

"Leonard," The mere mention of his first name calmed the doctor down. "Listen to me," said Spock. "If you had finished reading my data before your outburst, you would have read that Zarabeth bore my child. Yes, Doctor," said Spock at the increasingly widening blue eyes. "Zarabeth gave birth alone on Sarpeidon."

McCoy nearly spat his coffee out all over the Vulcan's face. "What? She had a child?! He searched the Vulcan's face, then thought about the harsh, snowy planet of Sarpeidon engulfed in it`s last ice-age. "Are you certain about this? How do you know?"

"I felt…" McCoy could hear Spock's voice crack, almost imperceptivity, but he caught it nonetheless. Spock paused for a moment then recovered his composure. "I felt a family...child bond for an instant…till it fizzled out. I felt it whilst we were in transition though the Atavachron."

"When we were in transition? So you knew immediately?"

"Yes."

"What do you mean it fizzled out? Did they both die in childbirth?"

"I am unable to ascertain…but I assume not."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I have been in frequent meditation on the issue to decide the best course of action to take. I also…" he paused; uncertain. He continued softly. "I did not know how best to tell you."

"And you thought that now; when I'm less able to handle it; was the best time to tell me." McCoy paused, then let his jaw drop as he gazed in horror at the Vulcan. "Oh, my god, of course. I'm sorry. Of course she had a child." The horror of a woman in childbirth, alone, shocked him. It overrode his own feelings of resentment. "We have to go back and help them, we can`t leave them there."

"Affirmative."

"But, the problem is, Spock, Sarpeidon doesn't exist anymore for us to use the atavachron."

"I shall have to use the only time travel device I can. The Guardian of Forever."

"The Guardian? Do you think Jim will let us go back for her?"

"When I explain the situation, he will."

"Well, then, I`m with you on this. I support you. Whatever you want to do," McCoy said, scratching his head. "Oh my God, poor Zarabeth."

"Thank you, Leonard," said Spock quietly, lowering his gaze. "Your remark, is, in of itself, comforting."

"Come on, dammit," said McCoy. "Jim should be up by now. Let's go work on convincing him."

Spock drew himself up to his full height. "First, Doctor. I need to speak with you privately, in my quarters."

______________________

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 4)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: S/Mc, S/f (implied), hurt/comfort, A/U, rated M (for explicit sex, death, medical procedures)

___________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 4)

_"Well hello there, Doctor McCoy." A young stunning blond in a blue uniform sauntered by and smiled at him._

_"Hello yourself!" McCoy called back to her. He turned around and elbowed Doctor Stevens. "Oh my Lord in Heaven…who is that?" he whispered to the fellow surgeon as they both stared in her wake._

_"That, Babe, is none other than Doctor Elizabeth Dehner," said Stevens, whispering back. "Ship's Psychiatrist. Just signed on board."_

_"Oh boy…"_

_"We're all fighting over who gets to give her, her incoming physical."_

_"What time's it at?_

_"Oh four hundred…"_

_"I`m on duty then. I`m lead on third shift…so it`s my responsibility," smirked McCoy._

_"You lucky bastard. You know… uh…I heard from Doctor James back at Starbase Twelve…when she…you know…had her last proper physical…she had to do it unclothed and all…her tits were… you know…" He held his hands out to illustrate._

_"Come on, this is Starfleet," said McCoy. "We can't talk about women--fellow doctors, like that. I`m a gentleman--that big, huh? You can't tell in that uniform…"_

_"…he said they're real, too, babe…"_

_"Are they?"_

_"Yeah, but, I bet she ain't a real blond…"_

_"What…Doctor James didn`t fill you in?"_

---------------------

McCoy could sense something was amiss when Spock would not speak to him, even in the lift and especially walking down the corridor, when they normally engaged in light casual conversation or most likely an argument.

As soon as the doors swooshed shut on them in the first officer's overheated cabin, in typical blunt Spock fashion, the Vulcan hit him with the news. "We need to terminate."

"What are you talking about? Zarabeth's pregnancy? Isn't it a bit too late for--"

"You and I, and the relationship we are engaged in," replied Spock, coldly. "We must terminate it."

The shock of the words sent McCoy reeling and he spun around. He wandered over to Spock's favorite chair and plunked himself down heavily. He felt like he had been socked in the gut. "What?!"

The Vulcan sat down rigidly across from the doctor. "I do not believe your hearing is defective."

"I don't believe what I am hearing. Are…you going to tell me…why?"

Spock remained silent and bowed his head.

"You're not going to give me the decency of an answer," McCoy seethed.

Spock still did not reply.

McCoy swiftly got up to leave and made it as far as the doors, then suddenly twigged. He turned around and pointed his finger accusingly at the Vulcan. "Wait a minute…you don't plan on coming back, do you. You plan on using the Guardian and staying on Sarpeidon with Zarabeth to help raise that kid! Am I correct?"

Spock sighed, a grand sigh, for him. "Correct."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? You can't stay there in that ice-age!"

"She would die if I brought her back."

"They might already be dead. You'd have to get the timing just right and you can't be certain…" McCoy studied his boots, then the floor. He thought for a moment then spoke very quietly. "I know."

"So, you will understand my--"

"Spock, answer me truthfully. Are you in love with her?"

"No," replied Spock. "I most definitely am not. The realization that my lust knew no bounds has…caused me much consternation. I did a great many things on that day that I find repulsive. However, what is done is done. I must acknowledge my duty, to her; to the child."

"I don't know what to say. I'm stunned. You're willing to stay with her on that planet. Do you realize how much money Starfleet has invested in you?"

"I have to stay with her on that planet. I am a Vulcan. For us, family duty comes above all else." He looked at McCoy. "Even, my relationship with you."

McCoy nodded his head in understanding. "I know. Spock. I know. However, if I had been in your shoes, I probably would have just have run away from the situation. You`re doing an honorable thing which I can`t really fault you for." He paused and shook his head ruefully.

"Thank you."

"I'm coming with you," said McCoy finally. As the Vulcan shook his head he continued: "Come on Spock, your going to need a doctor for that baby. Allow me go with you to Sarpeidon. I won't get in the way with you and Zarabeth. You have to let me go with you."

"Doctor, once I instruct the Guardian to keep me there permanently there is no going back. You would not be able to return. I cannot ask you to do that for me. To live forever on that planet, far from any civilization."

"Then at least, let me go with you to talk to the captain," McCoy insisted gently, almost pleading with him.

"No, you must not. This is my problem. You must allow me to do this. Alone."

"Dammit. You aren't going to let me help you one iota on this, are you." Spock shook his head. "Alright, fine, suit yourself, then. Talk to Jim, alone. I've got plenty of reports to work on in Sickbay."

As soon as McCoy moved to punch the button to key open the doors, Spock was up from his chair in a flash. Grabbing McCoy by the arms, he felt in his grasp the silk of the short-sleeved sickbay tunic. "Leonard. I truly am sorry."

McCoy pulled back from him. "Don't touch me. You are absolutely right. It has to be over between us."

"The last thing I wished to do, was injure you."

"Really. Well I'll be honest. You did. Especially on Sarpeidon, Remember? No?"

"I remember everything."

"Do you remember slamming me up against the wall?"

"Unfortunately. You still have the bruising."

"So, just do me a favor and let me be. I'll be alright, eventually." McCoy looked into Spock's eyes, then grinned bravely. "Breaking up with me is easy. You`re going to be a father. Now that, is difficult."

"Leonard…"

"It's okay, don't worry about me, Spock. I'm fine."

Spock raised his eyebrow; not convinced. McCoy nodded at the Vulcan, hit the button, turned on his heel and swept through the doors.

------------------

_"Mornin' Lieutenant," said McCoy as he sauntered into the cabin bearing a tray. Spock lay on his bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling._

_"Good morning, Doctor McCoy," came the polite reply._

_"I brought you something to eat," said McCoy. "You'd better eat it, too. Or I'll tell Boyce to extend your week."_

_"Is it vegetarian?" asked Spock._

_"Of course it is," laughed McCoy. "What do you take me for? Can't you smell it? It's Plomeek soup. It helps to have your favorites while you're trying to recuperate. I looked up your file." He set the tray on Spock's lap. "I've also noticed that you're deficient in some vitamins, so I took the liberty of formulating a nutrional supplement for you."_

_"Where is it?"_

_"Where is what?"_

_"The supplement?" Spock inspected the tray and could find neither tablets nor liquid in a glass._

_"It's this; the ice cream." McCoy held up the bowl and smiled proudly. "Took me all night to make this up, but I did it."_

_"You formulated my nutritional supplement into an ice-cream?"_

_"Yeah," said McCoy. "I also found out in your file that you're quite fond of ice-cream. That's cute. It's obviously not made from milk, but a synthetic, as you're also a Vegan aren't you. It has something in it that simulates pieces of Ah-Sheen fruit. You'll have to eat this once a week. However, I'm assuming it's delicious so it won't be a problem. I told you I would look after you. Lieutenant."_

_"Spock," said the Vulcan. "My name is Spock."_

_"Sure," said the doctor. "Spock it is. In that case, my name's Leonard."_

_"I am aware of that, Doctor," Spock replied._

__________________

END OF CHAPTER 4 (STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 5)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: S/Mc, S/f (implied) rated M (for graphic m/m sex, death, medical scenes)

______________________________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 5)

"Oh boy. Drinking the serious stuff, are we. Something must be up." Captain James T. Kirk sauntered into the doctor's quarters and eyed the dusty bottle of good vintage Kentucky Bourbon on the doctor`s desk.

"Hmmmph," McCoy mumbled, as he poured himself a shot and swallowed it.

Kirk sat across from the doctor in silence, waiting for him to speak up, then did so himself. "You're doing shots?"

"Yeah, wanna join me?"

"I'll just have a couple; and you…watch it. We`re not on leave," said Kirk, eyeing the CMO warily.

"Don`t worry, I can handle it." McCoy poured himself and the captain both a shot of the liquor. They looked at each other and downed theirs in one gulp, slamming their glasses down at the same time.

Kirk gasped. McCoy didn't respond.

"So," Kirk said casually. "Have you talked to Spock, lately?"

"No," said the doctor quickly.

"I see. So you don't know--"

"Yeah, of course I know what's going on, Jim. I am the Chief Medical Officer. But, doesn`t the whole goddamn ship also know by now?"

"No, not really."

"Now how the fuck would you know?"

"Easy Bones, I know you're very upset by what`s happened. Watch the language."

"Sorry, Jim," McCoy smiled wanly. "I'm just a little tired. That's all."

"You're a worse liar than Spock is."

"Dunno what you're talking about, Jim."

"Listen, Bones. I know. Okay? About you and Spock. Spock won't say anything, and you won't either but, I`m not stupid, okay? You can`t hide that kind of stuff from me."

"Like what stuff, Jim?"

"Oh, don't play games with me."

"Whatever you think you know about me and Spock, it doesn't matter."

"Oh? It doesn`t matter? I live right next door to Spock and the walls aren't soundproofed."

"Ah huh, so?"

"So I've heard a few things…Leonard…" McCoy snapped his head up so sharply that Kirk immediately followed it up with "…Bones. At first I thought I was imagining things…but…"

"Jim. Whatever you heard, or thought you heard, forget about it," grumbled McCoy as he poured himself another shot of Bourbon and knocked it back. "What is it you've come to see me about, besides the booze, anyway?" He poured the captain another one. "Ready?"

"Sure." Kirk again met the CMO's eyes and they both downed theirs in one go. "God, that's strong stuff!" He coughed. "I wonder what this is doing to your liver."

"It's my liver."

"Right. Well, Bones, as you well know, off the record of course, Spock has finally admitted to me what really happened to you two on Sarpeidon. Why is it you two like to keep so many secrets from me? I'm supposed to be you're goddamned best friend."

"I`m not keeping any secrets, Jim," said McCoy evenly.

"How long you gonna keep telling me that Bones? I seem to be the last person that knows anything about my officers on my own ship."

McCoy just sighed as Kirk continued. "Anyway, we've altered course to Gateway. T'Pau came through for us and requested Starfleet grant a diversion and an audience with the Guardian of Forever. Can you believe that? T'Pau snaps her fingers and Starfleet jumps. Therefore, we'll be there in one standard week. Just thought you'd want to know," he said as he downed his own in one gulp then pounded his fist on the desk.

"Good, Jim. I'm very happy about that," McCoy said, quite unhappily, into his empty shot glass and poured himself and the captain yet another one.

----------------

_After a week of moping around the cabin, (or it looked like 'moping' to McCoy…Spock had referred to it as being 'introspective') the lieutenant hopped over to pick up his Lyrette. He strummed a tune on it for a long while; much to the annoyance of McCoy who sighed loudly from the book he was reading and snapped at him: 'Can't you tune that damned thing for human ears!?'_

_Spock raised an eyebrow at him, sighed, then laid it back down onto his bed. It was tuned for human ears._

_Spock noticed that the book that McCoy was flipping through rather nonchalantly, looked very much like the one his mother had sent him. It was the one his mother had sent him. Of course._

_"What are you looking at, Spock? What's the matter…bored? Wanna play some chess?" muttered McCoy half-heartedly._

_"No." Spock debated whether it was worth the effort to get up to go take a shower. Glancing down at the floor, he noted that McCoy's recently worn sickbay tunic was lying crumpled on the floor as usual. No matter how many times Spock had requested McCoy remove his tunic, trousers, boots or towels off the floor, something always appeared there._

_McCoy had responded to Spock's polite requests each time with: 'Stop complaining. It's on my side of the cabin, so what does it matter?'_

_"Vulcan's do not `complain' Doctor."_

_"Well you could have fooled me! All you ever do is bitch about my sloppiness."_

_"Regulations clearly dictate that our quarters must be presentable."_

_"Fuck regulations…well… if the exec desperately wants to come and inspect our humble abode it'll take me two seconds to pick up in here, okay Spock? I didn`t stay up all night working a twelve hour shift so I could clean house."_

_"Indeed; so you have forced me to do so."_

_"Listen, I don't need you to pick up after me. You`re supposed to be resting. Not hopping around!"_

_"Tidying up after you was necessary for my own sanity."_

_"Oh really. I bet you'll be glad when you can get out of here!" snapped McCoy. He sighed loudly in frustration. They had been at each other's throats all week._

_"If only you knew how much I wished to go back on duty, Doctor McCoy," Spock agreed._

_"Oh, I bet I do know how much! As much as I wish you could go back on duty. So, why are you so crabby? Don't you like me hanging around on your nights?"_

_"Negative. I do not relish another sight of watching you pass out, drunk," said Spock, pointedly._

_"What?!" McCoy looked at the Vulcan in shock. "What in blazes is that supposed to mean?"_

_"I mean, Doctor McCoy, that you apparently have a problem with alcohol. Why do you deliberately consume something that is so obviously detrimental to your system? It is not logical."_

_"Hey, wait a minute! As if you're so goddamned perfect. So, why don't you ask for a cabin re-assignment if you're so sick of watching me get drunk? Oh wait, I forgot. Nobody wants to share with you."_

_"Answer my question."_

_"Did you hear me? Nobody wants to share with you. Nobody wants to be friends with you…you're so damned annoying!"_

_If Spock was stung by McCoy`s childish remark, he did not let on. "If you find me so annoying, you may ask for a cabin re-assignment."_

_"I can't," laughed McCoy. "Nobody wants to share with me, either. Look if my presence bothers you so much, I can find someplace else to be right now."_

_"Negative, Doctor. I shall perform my ablutions." Spock rose up, unsteadily._

_"…oh…here, Spock," said McCoy as he walked over and grabbed the Vulcan by the waist. "Let me at least help you to the bathroom."_

_"I assure you, Doctor," said Spock, curtly. "I can manage."_

_"Yeah, you look like you've been managing just fine, Spock. Hopping around like an idiot."_

_"Doctor…"_

_"Come on, Spock, let me help you out," McCoy insisted as his hands tightened on the Vulcan`s waist._

_Suddenly the Vulcan stopped and looked McCoy squarely in the eyes. "Doctor, do you realize that I can read your thoughts? I am a touch telepath."_

_"Oh," said McCoy, shocked. He sharply moved his hand away; embarrassed. "Well, then, you can manage on your own then, sorry. See you later." He exited the cabin, swiftly._

_Spock regarded the doctor's wake quizzically. He`d read something there that he couldn`t quite understand. However, it had been very fleeting. "As you wish, Doctor McCoy."_

_________________________

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 6)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, S/f (implied) rated M for m/m sex, death, medical scenes.

_____________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 6)

"Come," Spock called to the buzzer in his quarters, as he sat at his desk.

"Ah, hello, Mister Spock," McCoy said affably, and as politely as he could, as he entered. "Do you mind if I have a talk with you?"

Spock raised his eyebrow at the doctor. It was the first time they had spoken directly to each other in a week. "I do not mind."

The CMO stood rigid, hands clasped behind his back in an unconscious imitation of Spock. "And…would you mind if I sat down…sir?"

Sir? Spock was amused at such factitious politeness and Starfleet correctness on McCoy's part. "You may."

McCoy sat; stiffly. "I suppose, you're wondering why I'm here."

"The thought did cross my mind."

McCoy smiled, then looked down at what he held in his hand. "I found it. I discovered a formula to reverse Zarabeth's conditioning." He looked up at Spock with excitement in his voice, as he thrust the data chip at Spock "You can do it! I've already prepared the hypo for it. You can bring her and the child back to our time. You don't need to stay on Sarpeidon with her, you can take her to Vulcan if you want and I guess, marry her there. It took me a week, but by God, I found it."

The edges of Spock's mouth turned up in a slight smile.

McCoy noticed. "Is that a smile for me? So, does that mean you're gonna let me be the kid's God-father?"

"What is a God-father?"

"Never mind," said McCoy happily. "So, I heard you got T'Pau involved. I bet she was thrilled to bits at you." Spock shrugged at him. "Must be nice having your grandmother be so powerful. For once I wish my grandmother, god rest her soul, could have called up  
Starfleet and told them: 'my Lenny needs a vacation' and boom, presto! I get to go on leave."

"Doctor…"

"I'm only kidding Spock," laughed McCoy. "But, Thanks to T'Pau, we're now in route to Gateway, right? And of course you're got permission from Jim to go back and get them, and I`ve got sickbay all ready."

"I've noticed you've been drinking," said Spock. The doctor's eyes, even on a good day were bloodshot. They were even more so this evening. "Are you all right, Doctor?"

"How observant, as usual," sighed McCoy. He had admittedly had quite a few to gather up the courage to visit Spock tonight. More than a few.

"Is that what you've been doing every night, Doctor? Drinking alcohol?"

"What the hell do you care?" McCoy spat. "It's none of your damn business what I do in my off-duty hours anymore is it!"

"No," Spock said quietly. "It is not."

"Listen," McCoy said. "I didn't come here tonight to fight with you. And, I really want to help out here. So let me do something. I need to help you. Okay?"

"Then," said Spock. "I have something to ask of you."

"Shoot."

"Do you still wish to accompany me to Sarpeidon?"

"Spock, do you even need to ask me that question?"

-----------------

_"Like watching me get dressed, do you, Lieutenant?"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"Nothing. Forget it," said McCoy, as he pulled on a clean tunic. Lieutenant Spock, as usual, watched the doctor's every move during McCoy's `morning ritual' with a slightly puzzled expression. "I heard though ship's scuttlebutt that Captain Pike is retiring."_

_"Is he really?" said Spock, from the desk; feigning ignorance._

_"Yeah, and when he goes, they'll be a lot of staff leaving with him. The exec is transferring off too. Maybe we'll both get promotions. Aren`t you bucking for the First Officer spot?"_

_"Negative. Commander Gary Mitchell is next in line for that position."_

_"Oh, well, it was just a thought," said McCoy. "Hey, I've made you an appointment with me later today in the sickbay to see how that foot is healing. I'd check you out now to save time, but Boyce wants to see you, too. Then you can return to duty, finally, and I'll be out of your hair. Then we'll be like two ships passing in the night. Back  
to normal."_

_"Back to normal," repeated Spock, evenly._

________________________________

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 7)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, S/f (implied) rated M for m/m, death, medical scenes.

_________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 7)

Sarpeidon.

McCoy shuddered, even though he was well protected, this time around, by an all temperature suit with a mask to circumvent the intolerable cold. The wind was blowing in a blizzard, just as it had when they had landed here accidentally, three weeks ago.

The Guardian of Forever had done its job with the words: 'A question...for many years, I have awaited a question…let me be your gateway' and showed them where they needed to go. Its welcoming phraseology sounded to McCoy like an interstellar cruise ship advertisement. Now, suddenly McCoy found himself visiting two places that he'd dearly wished he hadn't had to re-visit. The Guardian of Forever with its memories of Edith Keeler and her gruesome death, and now, Sarpeidon. Just the name, he mused to himself, sounded like doom.

"Come Doctor," Spock shouted above the wind to McCoy as he prodded him forward. "My tricorder is picking up life-form readings in the vicinity!"

"Two readings?"

"Yes, two. We must be close!"

The pair staggered on through the blizzard, McCoy clutching his field medical/surgical kit to his body in fear that he would lose it. He had brought the big kit this time, just in case.

"Over here, Doctor!" said Spock. "I believe that is the mouth of the cave. I recognize it!"

"Well, you'd know better than I, Spock," McCoy called. "Lead on!"

They reached the mouth of the cave, looked at each other and stepped into the interior. In the warmth, the two pulled off their hoods and glanced around. "Zarabeth?" Spock called out. "Zarabeth? It is I, Spock!"

"Spock?" a woman's soft voice rung out before they saw the figure slowly make its way toward them. "It is you," she smiled.

"Zarabeth," gasped McCoy.

"Forgive me, if I did not meet you at the cave entrance. I have been forced to rest."

McCoy immediately bee-lined it for Zarabeth who was quite obviously very, very pregnant. "Come over here, and lie down, Zarabeth, let me examine you." McCoy glanced back at Spock, who was hanging back, and glared at him, breaking the Vulcan out of his stunned daze.

"I never thought that I would ever see you again," Zarabeth said, not taking her eyes off Spock as she allowed McCoy to scan her.

"Nor I," said Spock quietly.

"Labor has started," said McCoy as he felt the hardness of her belly. "How long have you been walking around with your water broken?"

"It has been a long while," she sighed. "I am so tired, but it hurts worse when I lay down."

"Here," he shot her with the hypo. "This'll take the edge off the pain. But you are going to have to get back up and walk around."

"What is the matter, Doctor?" Spock pulled the doctor aside then enquired of him, softly.

"Her labor is failing to progress, she's only dilated 1cm so far. Any longer and the fetus will be in distress. You, Spock, are going to have to help her. No matter how awkward or emotional it may seem. You will have to hold her, touch her."

"Acknowledged." Spock came back around to behind Zarabeth and had her lie back on him.

"Spock," Zarabeth panted. "I have longed for you to return if only to feel the warmth of your touch."

Spock caressed her hair and soothed her while McCoy did an internal exam to double check the dilation.

As McCoy finished, he looked up at Spock, and saw what he was doing. He noticed the Vulcan was caressing Zarabeth's hair. He paused, met Spock's eyes in one pained instant, then pulled out a hypo out of his medical kit and shot Zarabeth with it. "We need to get back through the Guardian, Spock." McCoy insisted, as he worked. "Come on stand  
her up. We have to get back to the ship."

Spock obeyed immediately. He clambered up then gently pulled up the young mother-to be. She let out a gasp and cry when she was made to stand.

"Come on, why isn't it working?" McCoy demanded as the three of them moved forward.

"Unknown."

"We don't have to go back outside, do we?"

"We should not have to."

"Then something's wrong! God dammit! It unfortunately looks like she is giving birth right here then. Dammit I`m not familiar with her physiology. She has a lot of internal differences."

"Doctor McCoy," Zarabeth managed. "I am not afraid. It will be alright."

McCoy put his arm around her shoulders as Spock held her up. "Keep walking for me, Zarabeth. That's it. You have to help the labor progress. So we're going to keep walking around and around, okay?" he intoned softly as the three of them walked.

----------------------

_"Well, Spock," said McCoy as he touched the Lieutenant's bare foot in sickbay. "The fractures and the shattered heel have healed up fine, the bruising is fading."_

_"Why is my forward mobility continuing to be impeded?"_

_"You mean in plain English you're still limping. Does it still hurt to put weight on it?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"I don't know, let me check it out." McCoy, forgetting that Spock had told him he was a touch telepath, absently massaged the Lieutenant's foot as he scanned it. Spock tried not to read the thoughts, but as he lay there feeling McCoy`s hands on him, he felt again the same feelings emanating from the human. It couldn't be, but was it possible the human harbored romantic feelings for him? Fascinating. There was definitely something odd there._

_McCoy continued to massage the Vulcan's foot, this time with both hands. He rubbed his thumbs on the ball of the foot. "Does that feel any better, Spock?" he murmured intently._

_"Doctor McCoy," said Spock softly._

_"Hmmm?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What?" McCoy jerked his hands away from the Vulcan's foot. "Nothing."_

_"What ever `nothing' was, it was agreeable," said Spock._

_"Was it?" McCoy said softly. He glanced down and flushed with total embarrassment. He had gotten a erection._

_Just then the CMO entered sickbay._

_In a flash, McCoy picked up and held a Medi-padd in front of him. "Oh hullo, Doctor Boyce. I think this one can get back to full duties," he said, appearing to Spock to be a bit flustered._

_"Excellent, Doctor McCoy," said Boyce absently as he pulled the Medi-padd away from McCoy's grasp and glanced at it._

________________________

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Beautiful Days (Chapter 8)

Author: T'Prillah

Codes: TOS, S/Mc, S/f (implied) rated M for m/m, death, medical scenes.

________________________________

BEAUTIFUL DAYS (CHAPTER 8)

"Push Zarabeth," said McCoy. He crouched in front of her as he had for the past 36 hours. It had been very slow going but finally he could see the crown of the baby's head.

"I can't," she gasped.

McCoy looked up at Spock. Zarabeth sat with her back against the Vulcan who had his hand on the side of her face to share some of the pain. "Yes you can," said McCoy. "Come on, Zarabeth!"

Finally she was successful and McCoy, sweat stinging his eyes in the heat of the cave, was able to pull the child out. "Spock," he said with tears of joy in his eyes. "It's a boy!" As he cradled the infant, then went to pass it over to Zarabeth, he noticed she had fallen unconscious. "Oh no! This crazy alien physiology of her's…something's wrong!"

------------------

_"Hi there." McCoy grinned as he sauntered unsteadily into the cabin._

_Spock looked up. The doctor was entering the cabin, late and drunk as usual. If he wasn't getting inebriated in here, he was with the new Assistant Engineer Mr. Scott. How McCoy ever made it back home was beyond the Vulcan`s comprehension._

_Spock was at a loss as to why he felt an odd sensation of concern for this man. This human with all his gruffness on the surface was growing on Spock. On the occasions when McCoy had touched Spock, the science officer had felt the underlying tenderness emanating from the man. The vulnerability deep below the surface was made perfectly  
clear to Spock._

_The bloodshot blue eyes that looked back at his own, were not only rare for both Vulcan and Earth, but they would have been stunningly beautiful had the doctor ever taken the time to put eye drops in them. They looked like they were always in pain. It seemed that McCoy cared about everyone else but constantly neglected his own health._

_McCoy staggered over, tripped, then lay face down on his bunk, fully clothed. Spock regarded him, almost fondly, then hopped over to him, and pulled off the doctor's uniform tunic._

_"What are you doing…" said McCoy._

_"Doing what I always do. Putting you to bed."_

_"I don't need you to do that. You`re not my goddamned wife."_

-----------------

Spock and McCoy re-appeared through the stone donut shaped structure. McCoy stood next to Spock. He glanced over at the Vulcan then slowly looked out at the captain, in a daze.

"What happened? Where's Zarabeth?" asked Captain Kirk.

"She's dead," said Spock evenly. McCoy merely looked on in a stupor.

"Bones?" Kirk said. "Bones!"

"Yes?" came the faint response.

"You two weren't successful?"

McCoy blinked. "Why the hell didn't the guardian pull us back immediately when we found her? I… could have saved her. Her crazy alien physiology…she bled to death!" His voice cracked. "Dammit! I was helpless down there, but I could have saved here on our  
facilities on the Enterprise, but on that hellhole, no matter what… I couldn`t stop the..!" his voice broke.

Kirk snapped at attention. "Guardian, what happened?"

But the guardian would only answer: "Everything is as it should have been, as it once was. Let me be your guardian."

Kirk stared at the Guardian in horror. "Oh my god… Bones. I`m sorry Bones, Spock."

"That's no damned answer, Captain!" McCoy snapped. "Well thanks to me, I guess, Spock now has a beautiful baby boy to look after all on his own," he motioned to Spock holding a fur-covered bundle, then looked down at his hands.

"Oh my…he's beautiful!" gasped Kirk.

"Let's get the hell out of here," McCoy managed.

-----------------

_"Ahhhh, Spock, you shouldn't have," McCoy chuckled to himself as he entered his quarters, and noticed the temperature was much, much cooler. After normally fighting with the Vulcan about what compromise degrees Celcius to set it at, it was now at this moment set to manageable proportions for him. He found himself touched at the  
gesture._

_If anything, this Vulcan was turning out to be a pretty decent roommate. The cabin was empty and blissfully quiet. McCoy glanced over and noticed that his bathrobe was folded up on his nightstand, thanks to the Vulcan, again. McCoy smiled at that and felt almost a  
tinge of something. Loneliness perhaps? He wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He was probably just fatigued out of his mind. The mind plays tricks on you when you pull long shifts._

_He poured himself a glass of whiskey, from the bottle that the new assistant chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott, or 'Scotty' to his friends, had given him when he'd come on board. Scotty had discovered that McCoy, a fellow hard drinker, had had to make due with the lousy synth stuff the Enterprise computers churned out when he`d run out of his own stash. `Well, if someone's coming on board ship bearing gifts like that, they're definitely a friend of mine`, McCoy thought._

_McCoy knocked back the drink, ordered the computer to lower the lights to 10 percent and collapsed on his bed in his uniform._

_"Hmmm…Spock what are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing, Leonard?"_

_"God, that feels good when you touch me."_

_"It's agreeable to touch you, beloved."_

_"Hmmm…"_

_…McCoy suddenly shot up in his bunk; gasping and eyes blazing. "Oh, my God. Did I just dream about Spock?"_

____________________

END OF CHAPTER 8


End file.
